Sauve ta fille !
by Hermystic
Summary: OS/UA. Helga réussit à raisonner Rowena quant à la situation d'Helena. Les relations entre la mère et la fille s'apaisent. Léger femslash.


**Titre : **Sauve ta fille !

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating :** T

**Pairing : **Helga/Rowena en fond

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand chose, et en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit, tout est à JKR.

**Notes : **Bonsoir ! Je vous présente donc cet OS que j'ai placé, une fois n'est pas coutume, au temps des fondateurs ! Je l'ai commencé au cours d'un atelier d'écriture sur le discord de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons - le thème était sur le fait d'écrire sur un fantôme de Poudlard/écrire sur un personnage féminin secondaire - et je l'ai continué par après ... Je laisse mes autres sources d'inspirations en notes de fin ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


* * *

La jeune Helena marchait vite dans les couloirs vide du château. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Après tout, elle y avait grandi et elle y avait passé énormément de temps. Elle se baladait seule et, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le Baron venir à sa rencontre.

« Milady, salua-t-il.

\- Parbleu ! Vous m'avez effrayé Baron ! fit-elle en le grondant.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, très chère, dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

\- Vous êtes excusé mon cher » murmura Helena avec gêne.

Elle essaya de trouver une échappatoire mais rien ni personne ne vint pour lui sauver la mise. La pauvre jeune femme dut subir la cour du Baron. Celui-ci la courtisait depuis quelques temps pour le plus grand désespoir d'Helena qui n'avait que faire de cet homme. Une haute silhouette, qu'elle ne connaissait évidemment pas, surgit à une intersection. Cela inspira Helena qui tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle annonça à son courtisan qu'elle devait aller s'occuper des malades en compagnie de Dame Poufsouffle qui venait de passer. Peu fière de son mensonge, elle retint légèrement sa respiration et le relâcha en voyant l'air déconcerté de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la laissa passer à contre cœur alors qu'il connaissait le règlement : les visiteurs n'étaient pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie s'ils ne connaissaient pas quelqu'un de malade.

Helena s'était éclipsée et fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'aimait guère inventer des mensonges mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'individu la révulsait, elle était tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. De bien mauvaise humeur, elle franchit la porte de l'infirmerie et tomba sur Dame Poufsouffle. Lorsque celle-ci vit l'état d'âme de la fille de sa chère Dame Serdaigle, elle mit de côté sa tâche du moment et vint lui apporter du réconfort.

« Très chère Helena, vous me semblez bien irritée, amorça Helga avec prudence.

\- Encore et toujours le Baron qui me courtise alors que cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai refusé ses avances, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Insiste-t-il beaucoup ? demanda la guérisseuse du château en haussant ses sourcils, inquiète.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il a un sort pour me suivre et cela m'effraie … avoua Helena.

\- Souhaitez-vous que j'en parle à votre mère ? proposa Helga.

\- Elle ne m'écoutera pas, fit Helena du bout des lèvres, la tête basse.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je vous propose de lui parler, elle m'écoute et je suis sûre qu'elle sera attentive à mes dires, insista Dame Poufsouffle.

\- Soit ! En attendant puis-je utiliser l'infirmerie comme refuge le temps de me reposer un temps ? demanda Helena d'une petite voix.

\- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue dans mon domaine Helena ! » s'exclama Helga en lui souriant avec douceur.

Alors qu'Helena la remerciait, Helga lui proposa de l'aider dans la confection des mixtures pour soigner les habitants du château. La jeune Serdaigle accepta, elle savait que cela avait le mérite de la détendre.

En voyant la jeune femme s'imprégner de sa tâche, Helga sortit de l'infirmerie non sans avoir lancé un sort de protection sur la porte qui la préviendrait de la moindre intrusion. Dame Poufsouffle se dirigea en hâte vers les quartiers de Dame Serdaigle, elle frappa sur le pan de bois et entra sans demander son reste. Si la propriétaire des lieux fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle savait que seule deux personnes pouvaient pénétrer dans ses appartements sans que cela ne soit un désagrément : sa fille et … _son amie_.

« Rowena, très chère, il faut que je vous parle, commença Helga, la mine soucieuse.

\- Dites moi tout Helga, répondit Rowena en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules.

\- C'est à propos d'Helena, elle ne se porte pas bien et je ne sais plus que faire pour l'aider, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Est-ce toujours cet homme qui l'importune ? demanda Rowena, songeuse.

\- Mais alors … Vous le saviez ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ?! s'insurgea Helga en se dégageant un peu brutalement de l'étreinte de Rowena pour lui faire face.

\- Je le savais depuis quelques temps … En réalité, je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher une solution à ce désagrément, avoua Dame Serdaigle.

\- Vous voulez dire que, sous prétexte d'écouter d'une oreille distraite votre fille, vous cherchiez une solution ? demanda Dame Poufsouffle, sceptique.

\- Je vous conjure de me croire Helga que jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'abandonnerai ma fille » dit doucement Rowena en prenant les mains de sa douce amie entre les siennes.

Helga hocha la tête avec une certaine réluctance. Rowena se rapprocha d'elle pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort mais l'autre se raidit. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'échappa de l'étreinte de Rowena tout en saisissant sa robe pour aller au plus vite. Cette dernière fit la même chose et suivit Helga sentant qu'un danger planait quelque part dans le château.

Helga se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle ne pensait pas que le Baron, si c'était bien lui mais elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant, oserait mettre les pieds dans son sanctuaire ! Rowena la suivait au pas de course et son inquiétude grandit en voyant la direction prise par sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière ralentit l'allure à l'approche des lieux et se fit plus discrète. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant elle : Helena était acculée au mur face à un Baron plus qu'entreprenant alors qu'une servante tremblait non loin. Elle avait du servir d'appât à ce vil homme afin d'attirer la fille de Rowena dans ses griffes. Décidant de mettre de côté son côté pacifique, elle déboita une pierre qu'elle fit léviter pour l'assommer.

L'homme perdit connaissance sous le choc de la pierre contre sa tête. Affolée, Helena regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui l'avait sauvé de ce malotru. Elle découvrit Rowena et Helga qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Les deux dames entourèrent la benjamine dans une étreinte rassurante. La mère d'Helena balbutiait des excuses tandis qu'Helga murmurait des propos réconfortants. La jeune femme se détendit grâce à la magie des mots. La sachant entre de bonnes mains, Rowena se tourna vers la servante pour lui ordonner, sèchement, d'aller chercher Godric afin qu'il envoie le malotru dans les cachots. Une fois, la demande comprise et exécutée, elle retourna s'occuper de sa fille. S'assurant de l'état de marche de la jeune fille, elles se mouvèrent progressivement dans les appartements des Serdaigle. Epuisée, la jeune Serdaigle s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin et s'endormit rapidement.

La mère d'Helena s'installa à côté d'elle une fois qu'Helga se fut assurée de leur confort. Elle prit le temps de se calmer avant de se saisir de son écritoire pour rédiger une lettre de mise au ban. Elle voulait que la réputation du Baron soit salie où qu'il aille. Son geste n'allait pas rester impunie. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre la main sur sa fille et Rowena allait lui faire payer cet affront. Ce fut en veillant Helena qu'elle acheva de rédiger la missive qu'elle alla porter au-devant de ses compagnons d'armes.

Quand Helena se réveilla, les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. La seule source de lumière à sa disposition, c'était un petit chandelier allumé sur son chevet. Elle fixa la bougie qui se consumait très lentement. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, la jeune femme se tendit.

« Bonjour, fit alors la voix de Rowena.

\- Bonjour Mère, murmura Helena.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ces derniers temps, débuta la mère de la jeune femme, j'aurai du t'écouter bien plus tôt et je m'en veux d'avoir réagi trop tard face à ce que tu ressentais, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis Mère ? demanda doucement la fille de Rowena qui se doutait de la réponse.

\- Helena … Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment … tenta de dire Rowena en évitant de regarder sa fille.

\- Mère … Est-ce Dame Helga ? demanda Helena pour en être certaine.

\- Oui … » souffla Rowena en faisant un bref sourire.

Le sujet de leur discussion entra dans sa chambre comme si elle attendait qu'elle soit éveillée pour venir. Helena les regarda l'une après l'autre et remarqua leur proximité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail mais cela lui sautait désormais aux yeux. A croire qu'elle n'avait plus guère prêtée attention à sa tendre et chère mère alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire un nouveau pan de son histoire personnelle. Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle se promit de faire plus attention. Cela commençait par entretenir des conversations tenues tant avec sincérité qu'avec le cœur au lieu d'être aussi obstinée que sa mère. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'Helga.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée Helena, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux… demanda doucement Helga à Helena, soucieuse de son état de santé.

\- Il me faudra certainement du temps pour me remettre de mes émotions, avoua Helena, la tête basse.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir mon enfant, ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers temps est sans aucun doute éprouvant, fit Rowena en s'approchant du lit de sa fille pour lui prendre la main.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? osa demander l'alitée.

\- Le Baron a été enfermé dans les cachots, il en sera sorti devant la cour de justice qui se tiendra rapidement et nous allons tout faire pour qu'il ne s'en sorte pas » affirma la mère d'Helena en lui serrant la main pour la soutenir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle sentit la main de sa mère se retirer. Elle les rouvrit rapidement et retint brusquement la poigne. Helena récolta un regard surpris de Rowena, elle lui fait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de dire, à voix basse, que cela la rassurait de l'avoir avec elle, contre elle. Ce contact ô combien rassurant et aimant lui avait manqué. Prise d'une subite impulsion, elle se tourna vers Dame Poufsouffle, qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé, et lui souffla de les rejoindre. Surprise, et hésitante, Helga regarda Rowena qui hocha la tête. Helga s'approcha d'elles et se plaça du côté libre du lit. Ce fut dans l'apaisement, et entourée de personnes aimées, qu'Helena s'endormit à nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Baron fut convoqué devant la cour. Il avait été conduit hors de son cachot afin d'être présentable face à ses juges. Les Fondateurs avaient le visage grave. Dames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient au centre tandis que Sirs Gryffondor et Serpentard les encadraient. Damoiselle Serdaigle était à leur côté même si elle se tenait à l'écart.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, il est temps de statuer sur votre sort Baron, fit la voix glaciale de Rowena.

\- Je nie ces malencontreux faits et je regrette fort que nous en soyons arrivés là, prononça le Baron, sardonique.

\- Plait-il ? Allez-vous nier les avances faites à ma fille ? gronda la mère d'Helena.

\- Elle faisait la même chose ... commença à dire le coupable.

\- Mère, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Helena, blême, en intervenant pour la première fois.

\- Nous le savons Helena, nulle inquiétude à avoir, ne vous en faites pas ... souffla Dame Helga qui était à côté d'elle.

\- Ne nous obligez pas à faire appel à Mère Magia pour vous juger, siffla Rowena.

\- Vous n'oseriez quand même pas ?! s'insurgea le Baron bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude soit apparue dans ses yeux.

\- Elle est la chair de ma chair, évidemment que j'oserai, gronda Dame Serdaigle en laissant sa magie s'échapper de son corps.

\- Bien ... Que voulez-vous ? grogna le coupable écrasé par la magie de Rowena.

\- Que vous quittiez définitivement nos terres, lâcha Sir Serpentard en prenant à son tour la parole.

\- Mais enfin ... Mes biens sont ici, protesta le Baron.

\- Plus maintenant Baron, chantonna presque Rowena avec un froid sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » hurla le condamné avant de brandir sa baguette magique en direction de la fille de Rowena.

Le Baron était furieux que les Seigneurs de Poudlard ne soient pas de son côté. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais caché leur proximité ... S'en prendre à la fille de Dame Serdaigle, c'était s'en prendre à tous les Fondateurs. Alors la viser directement en plein procès, c'était montrer la culpabilité de l'individu. Sir Gryffondor s'était levé et, d'un simple geste, avait immobilisé le Baron avant de se saisir de sa baguette magique.

« Ne refaites plus jamais cela Baron » tonna Godric de sa haute stature.

Un filet de magie s'agita autour de lui. Ajouté à la magie de Dame Serdaigle, l'air devint encore plus lourd et les personnes présentes reculèrent ne voulant pas subir les foudres de l'homme et de ses compagnons. Le Baron déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Godric, mon frère, je pense qu'il a compris maintenant, l'interpella alors Sir Serpentard d'une voix suave.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, murmura Sir Gryffondor.

\- Nous non plus, pas après ce qu'il a fait, chuchota Dame Helga en prenant la main de Rowena pour tenter de calmer la calmer, elle et sa magie.

\- Une idée ? lança Godric en se tournant vers ses semblables.

\- Brider sa magie pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à quiconque, proposa Salazar.

\- Mettre une barrière autour du domaine pour le priver de sa magie s'il s'en approche, suggéra Helga.

\- Avez-vous pensé à Helena ? fit à haute voix Rowena.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne pourra plus sortir, navrée ma chère, s'excusa Helga.

\- Et si on le privait de ses sens ? Il effrayera tellement le monde qu'il sera exclu voire ... pire ... souffla Godric.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi fourbe Godric, ricana Salazar.

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille sans en payer les conséquences alors si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais faire appeler Merlin pour qu'il vienne nous aider à statuer de son sort ... » fit-il en les regardant hocher la tête les uns après les autres.

Godric créa une boule de lumière en l'envoyant chercher Merlin. Le Mage débarqua en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Le visage de marbre, il s'avança vers les Fondateurs ignorant le Baron qui le suppliait de l'épargner. Mais Merlin savait que l'affaire était bien trop grave. Il n'aurait pas été convoqué de cette manière ! Après tout, il avait explicitement demandé à ce qu'on le laisse en paix une fois sa part accomplie dans la fondation de l'école ...

« Que se passe-t-il pour que je sois dérangé de ma retraite ? tonna la voix de Merlin.

\- Merlin, saluèrent les fondateurs en chœur.

\- Allons, j'attends une réponse, répéta le Mage en faisant fi des salutations.

\- Le Baron a porté atteinte à un enfant de la Magie, dévoila Godric.

\- Qui ? gronda Merlin.

\- Moi, Maitre Merlin » fit alors Helena en s'avançant devant lui.

La main nouée autour de son bâton de Mage, il se tourna vers le Baron, les traits durs. Il demanda quelle était la sanction. Godric lui dévoila son idée tandis que Salazar et Helga soufflaient aussi les leur. Merlin hocha la tête une fois les propositions entendues. D'une voix forte, il ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes de sortir. Helena regarda sa mère et Helga qui hochèrent la tête. Elle devait faire comme tout le monde mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être inquiète pour elles. Malgré sa confiance aveugle envers Merlin et les Fondateurs, elle savait que ces rituels étaient dangereux s'ils étaient mal exécutés. Elle s'installa sur les marches d'escaliers du Hall et attendit. Elle ne se mêla pas à la foule ne voulant pas entendre les ragots des gens qu'elle les connaisse ou non.

Helena sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Elle sentait qu'une puissante magie était à l'œuvre. Et pour cause ... Merlin affligeait le pire sort qui soit au coupable. Il était entouré des Fondateurs qui agissait comme filet protecteur. Il ne fallait pas que le Baron s'enfuît et Merlin avait besoin d'avoir des piliers solides pour effectuer le rituel que personne ne pourrait défaire. Solides, les Fondateurs l'étaient, ils voulaient à tout prix faire tomber le Baron. Rowena et Helga étaient probablement les plus motivées à accomplir cette tâche. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle elles s'écroulèrent au sol quand Merlin eut achevé sa mission.

Godric et Salazar chancelèrent légèrement mais tinrent sur leurs pieds. Merlin était toujours debout bien que magiquement épuisé. Ce furent les Sirs Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se chargèrent d'évacuer le Baron par la petite porte de service. Ils le transportèrent hors des terres du château par les passages secrets et le placèrent sur la route principale du village qui était grouillante de monde. Coupé de ses sens, il se retrouvait incapable de se débrouiller seul le dirigeant vers une mort certaine et ce fut ce qui lui arriva. Le mécréant ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une cariole arrivait droit sur lui. Le conducteur n'avait pas réussi à l'esquiver le percutant alors de plein fouet le tuant sur le coup.

Mais cela, les Fondateurs l'ignorèrent. Ils n'entendirent plus jamais parler de l'importun. Cette simple idée était satisfaisante pour les Fondateurs qui revinrent au château par les grandes portes afin de reprendre le cours de leur journée. Les deux hommes allèrent s'enquérir de la santé de leurs consœurs, ce fut Helena qui les rassura de leur état : elles allaient bien et se reposaient mais ne souhaitaient pas être dérangées pour le moment. Cela les surprit mais ils n'allèrent pas contre leur volonté, elles sortiraient en temps et en heure. Ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations tandis qu'Helena savoura sa nouvelle liberté qu'elle devait en grande partie aux deux femmes qui s'étaient parfaitement trouvées et qui avaient fini par l'écouter, par la soutenir.

xXx

Helena Serdaigle eut une belle vie. Elle ne se maria pas ayant été marquée pour longtemps par les avances inappropriées du Baron. Elle avait apprécié ce célibat toute sa vie durant. La fille de Rowena en avait profité pour voyager sur le continent afin de découvrir d'autres magies. Elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien ! La jeune femme revint quand un hibou l'informa de la fin proche de sa mère. La cérémonie d'adieu eut lieu au château. Elle découvrit une Helga effondrée par le départ de sa mère ainsi qu'un Godric et un Salazar ayant mis leurs différents de côté pour un dernier au revoir à leur amie.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent assez rapidement laissant Helga seule pour un ultime tête à tête avec Rowena. Helena elle-même s'était mise de côté pour lui laisser toute l'intimité nécessaire avant que la population salue le corps prêt à être enterré dans un recoin du parc du château. Helena resta un moment à Poudlard, elle se doutait qu'Helga ne tarderait pas à la suivre. Les deux femmes avaient été inséparables toute leur vie durant, il n'en était que plus juste qu'elles partagent également leur mort. Ce fut d'ailleurs Dame Poufsouffle qui lui donna son héritage : le diadème de sa mère. Touchée de l'avoir entre les mains, elle promit à Helga d'en prendre soin et de le protéger de toutes mains avides d'avoir une précieuse relique. Cela lui suffit pour qu'elle se sente soulagée de partir rejoindre Rowena.

Marquée par leur départ, Helena se donna corps et âme pour la vie du château. Elle voulait poursuivre l'œuvre de sa mère, de son _amie _et de ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme des oncles. A son tour, elle mourut à un âge vénérable mais son œuvre fut telle qu'elle devint le fantôme. Elle décida de veiller sur les élèves qui passeraient dans la maison de sa vénérable mère. De cette manière, son esprit serait toujours présent au sein du château. Surnommée la Dame Grise, elle se baladait dans les couloirs du château veillant sur les nouvelles générations de sorciers et de sorcières tout en se souvenant de ce temps si lointain où elle était encore une jeune femme pleine de vie, où elle était fière d'avoir été élevée par les deux femmes les plus admirables de leur temps.

* * *

Et maintenant mes autres sources d'inspirations issus du forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons à l'exception du dernier ...

\- Défis sauvetage : Helena Serdaigle

\- Prompt of the day : sauver

\- Challenge des maisons : mort

\- F-F on ffnet

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
